Trying To Remember You
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Raven is injured and ends up with amnesia (doesn't remember the team or what they do), and she is acting very different from the way she normally does.... [dedicated to Change-of-Heart2]. [COMPLETED]


**__**

Author's Note:  
Finally, after 4 long months of waiting, I have finished the story dedicated to Change-Of-Heart2! Sorry for the wait my friend. Read and enjoy. =)

**Full Summary:** Raven is injured and ends up with amnesia (doesn't remember the team or what they do), and she is acting very different from the way she normally does.... **(BBXRaven)**

Probably a little different than the way you wanted it…oo;

-Raven A. Star

* * *

****

Trying to Remember You  
Raven rolled over and yawned as she sat up from sleeping. Looking over to the clock on her stand, she smiled faintly. 'By now everyone should be up.' She climbed out of bed and looked over at the calendar and nodded to herself.

She rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Quickly getting dressed in her uniform, she brushed her hair and teeth and rushed back into her room to her closet. She threw open the door and reached inside, pulling out a small rectangular shaped box, which was actually a video.

The empath walked over to her door and took a deep breath. This would be the first time she would actually give a gift to anyone, and it was a gift she made all by herself.

The special occasion was that it was a five year anniversary. Five years they had been a team, and Raven had been making this video during those five years. She promised herself the first day they became a team that five years later she would show a video to all of them together in the living room, like a family would. 

Adjusting the broche on her cloak, she stepped out and tiptoed down the hallway to the main room where everyone was bustling about, much busier than normal.

Raven walked in smiling and held up the video. "Hello everyone! I have a sur-"

Robin rushed by fixing a tie that he was wearing. "Sorry Raven, can't talk right now. Starfire and I are late for an appointment with Bruce." He rushed out the front door with Starfire. Raven watched as they hopped onto the R-Cycle and sped off to the city.

Sighing, she looked around for Beast Boy and Cyborg. 'Them two shouldn't be too busy.' She was wrong. Cyborg dashed past Raven causing a rush of wind to distort her hair. Raven was about to call his name when Beast Boy ran after Cyborg.

Raven watched in utter confusion. "Where are you two going in such a rush?"

"The president of Nintendo asked us to come and play some new games, you know, testing them. Gotta go, bye Raven!" Cyborg called out as the two ran out of the Tower and hopped into the T-Car. Raven watched as it sped away.

Raven's once happy expression died, just like her promise. Sighing, Raven took the video and held it above the garbage can. "Perhaps five years was a waste." She dropped it into the trash and walked up to her room, saddened by the fact that no one remembered that it was their five year anniversary.

Walking into her room, she closed the door and flopped on her bed. Maybe just laying there would calm her down and clear her mind.

Just then the Titans alarm went off. Raven jumped from her bed and floated through the floor to the main room. She typed a few codes onto the keyboard and then a map came up with a description of the crime and villain. Raven sighed.

Cinderblock. Easily taken care of. But could she do it alone?

'Only one way to find out.' She exited the Tower and flew to the crime downtown.  
  
-----

Cinderblock stomped out of the prison and growled loudly. Several prisoners ran out cheering him on. Cinderblock took no notice, and turn with his fist forward and smashed another wall.

Suddenly, all the prisoners that were running away were enveloped in black and hovered in the air. They looked around worriedly, and then saw a figure with a blue cloak on appear from the ground. The white eyes boring into theirs.

"Nice try." Raven smirked, and flew into the prison leaving the police guards to get them down and cage them again.

Raven flew in and inspected the scene. Cinderblock wasn't in view, but she could guess where he was heading. She flew through the holes in the wall, glancing side to side for the criminal.

Just as suddenly as he came, Raven was forced up against a wall with Cinderblock growling in her face. She grunted from his fists pushing her into the concrete.

"You…won't get away this time…" Her eyes glowed white and then Cinderblock flew across the grounds and slammed into the wall on the other side.

Using her powers, Raven lifted up a steel beam that lay beside her in a pile of debris from the wall and wrapped it around him. Looking at her handy work, Raven smirked and wiped her hands clean by clapping them.

"Well, that was easy. Wish we could've done that before."

"Hey Raven!"

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg running over to her. She frowned and lowered herself onto the pavement. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were with the president person."

Cyborg nodded. "We were, but the Titans alarm went off on my arm and we rushed over to stop him." Cyborg tilted his head. "I guess you already did it."

Raven blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good work Raven."

Starfire flew over and hugged Raven tightly. "Well done, friend Raven! You have defeated the block of cinder!"

Raven began to gasp for air. "That's Cinderblock, Star, and could you let me go please!"

Starfire released Raven and hovered over to Cinderblock who was struggling slightly in the binds.

Robin and the two other Titan boys walked over and were about to bring Cinderblock into a special cell when a groan was heard. They looked around worriedly as the groaning got louder.

Beast Boy grinned nervously and rolled on the heal of his shoes. "What was that?"

Robin looked around. "Sounded like something is weakening and is about to give out. We gotta get out of this area right now."

Raven was about to go over and helped them when a small about of plaster dust showered down on her shoulder. She looked up and gasped.

Robin looked over just in time to make an expression of horror appear. "Raven! Look out!"

Just as it came, it stopped. The concrete ceiling to the prison gave way and buried the Titan under mounds of the heavy material. Raven gave out a cry as a crossbeam dropped onto her. The four other Titans coughed as the dust filled the air.

Beast Boy looked over and cried out. "Raven!" He dashed over to the mound of cement and began to dig her out in gorilla form. Forgetting about Cinderblock, the other three Titans rushed over to get their friend out.

Beast Boy dug through the debris vigorously as he cried out her name several times. "Come on Raven! Stay with us! Say something! Let us know you're okay! Raven!"

Starfire lifted up a huge slab and tossed it aside. "Friends! I have found Raven!" The three rushed over and saw Raven's arm sticking out. They began to clear the garbage away as more and more of Raven came into view.

Beast Boy thought they lost her at first, but then Raven coughed and gasped for air. She opened her eyes and groaned.

The changeling wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out. Raven's head spun as she was carried to a safer area. Beast Boy transformed into normal form and then placed her on her feet.

"You okay Raven? Raven?" Raven began to slump as Beast Boy caught her. The three other Titans crowded around Raven and watched as she closed her eyes as if she were going to faint.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital!" Beast Boy transformed into a horse with Raven on his back and galloped out of the prison towards the hospital.

Robin turned to the other two. "Why Beast Boy is doing that, we'll help the police with Cinderblock. Then head right over to the hospital."  
  
The nodded and headed back in to bring Cinderblock into custody.  
  
-----

Beast Boy paced back and forth in front of the door to the room Raven was in. The doctors told him to wait there until they were done examining her and fixing up her wounds. He couldn't take any longer. He was about to pound the door down when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned and saw Starfire with pleading eyes.

"Please, Beast Boy, you must calm down. Sit with us until they deliver the news."

Beast Boy held out his hands in exasperation. "I can't, Star. I just can't. Raven is in there injured and-"

"Beast Boy, you can see her."

Beast Boy was about to charge into the room when the doctor grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Hang on, if you go in that quickly you could give her a heart attack, she's still woozy from the medicine we gave her. But you can bring her home, she is well enough to go."

Beast Boy nodded. "Okay, sorry."

The doctor released his grip on Beast Boy and walked away, leaving the Titan to go in and great their friend. Raven sat on the table with her legs dangling over the edge of it. She stared off into space, and didn't say anything when they walked in.

"Hey Raven, you okay?"

"You are uninjured?"

"You gonna be well to train later this week?"

"You well enough to help me tune up the T-Car?"

Raven looked up startled and backed away slightly. Robin frowned. "Hey, wait, calm down everyone, let's just bring Rae home. She's probably really tired and probably wants some rest. Let's go."

Robin and Beast Boy helped Raven out of the hospital and led her to the T-Car. Beast Boy rushed forward and opened the door for her and she sat down on the seat and buckled up.

The five arrived at the Tower a few minutes later and led Raven up to the front door. Starfire opened it and watched as Beast Boy led Raven inside.

"I'll make some herbal tea for yah, and get yah one of your books and…Raven, are you okay?"

Raven had a look of pure horror and shock. She was shaking slightly and clung onto her cloak tightly.

"Who are you four?"

The four Titans looked at her in total shock. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "What do you mean who are you four?"

Raven nearly burst into tears. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Her emotions began to rise even more and her powers began to go out of control. Things began to levitate left and right and several items exploded.

Beast Boy ran over and held her in a hug. "Raven! It's okay! It's okay, calm down…" He shushed her like a mother to a child and she clung onto him as if he were her life raft through the rapids.

Raven looked up to him with tear streaming down her cheeks. Beast Boy spoke again. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

She shook her head. She then buried her face on his chest. Beast Boy watched in pity as the girl struggled to remember anything. He looked over to Robin who looked as if he was putting two and two together.

"I guess from the accident, she got quite a bump on the head and she got amnesia."

Raven looked up. "Amnesia? Accident?"

Beast Boy gazed at her worriedly. "You were in an accident, you were buried in a heap of rubble and that is how we guess you forgot everything."

Raven wiped away the tears on her face. "Who are you anyway? And who am I?"

Beast Boy turned and bit his lip for a second, but began to explain everything to her. As he did so, Starfire looked around worriedly, but took a glance in the garbage can and gasped. "What is this?"

She reached in and pulled out the video. She pulled the object out of the cardboard box and red aloud what was written on the label. "'The Teen Titans: Five Years of Chaos and Friends.' Robin, what is this?"

Robin shrugged. "I dunno…"

Cyborg pointed at the video. "Hey, I saw Rae holding that this morning when we were rushing about, we never even asked what it was."

Beast Boy looked over with Raven after he told her the last detail and he raised an eyebrow. "Let me see that." He took it and showed it to Raven. "Do you remember holding this object this morning?"

She shook her head.

Robin sighed. "It's best to let Raven get some rest first before we do anything else. Starfire, can you-"

"I shall assist Raven to her room."

She took Raven's hand and led her to the elevator and they made their way up the Tower.

Beast Boy observed the video and snorted. Cyborg tapped him on the head. "Maybe if you put it in the VCR you would find out what's on it?"

Agreeing, Beast Boy placed the video into the slot. He turned on the television and a face appeared on the screen. It was Raven. She was talking to the camera.

_"'Okay, it's on now." _She sighed and smiled faintly. _"Hello, my name as you guys may know is Raven. This is a present for all of you, since today is our anniversary. Our five year anniversary of being friends and being together. I made this video over those five years, and now I want to remind you and share with you the good times we had and the not-so-good times._

I know it's not like me to be doing something like this, but, I promised myself that if something were to happen we could look back at what we went through, and everything else. Well…enjoy, I guess."  
  
She smiled one last time when the screen faded to black. The scene then changed to the kitchen. _"Okay, it's early morning in Titans Tower and it's breakfast time." _The scene showed Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over which would be the meal. __

"Tofu!"

"Eggs!"

"Tofu!"

"Eggs!"

"That's what I'm telling you! Tofu EGGS!"

"Beast Boy!"

Something then clicked for Beast Boy. He quickly turned off the television and video and made a mad dash up the stairs. The other two boys looked at him stunned. "What are you doing Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder and stopped running. "Raven made this video to _remind _us of everything we went through, now it's time for _us_ to show it to her to _remind her _who she is and who we are."

Beast Boy disappeared up the stairs leaving Cyborg scratching his head. "You know, that's the most sensible thing I've heard come out of his mouth ever."  
  
-----

Starfire was about to walk into Raven's room with her friend when Beast Boy's shouts filled the hallway. "WAIT!"  
  
"Beast Boy? What is wrong?"  
  
"Bring Raven back down to the living room!"

Raven looked around nervously. "What is going on…"

"No time, come on!"

He grabbed Raven's hand and dashed down the hallway and stairs to the living room. He placed her on the couch and sat next to her with the other Titans sitting around them.

He picked up the remote and waved it. "Raven, you made this video. You were going to share it with us today but we never gave you a chance. And now we're going to share it with you."

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion but sat on the couch and waited as the image appeared on the screen.  
  
-----

"And that my friends, is what happened over the five miserable, yet, fun years you've put me through. But I got a hand it to you, you're still alive." Raven smiled on the screen and it faded to black.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and saw her face drenched in tears. He picked up a box of tissues and she took a couple and wiped her eyes.

"You going to be okay Raven?"

Raven nodded. "I think so." She got to her feet and began to walk towards the stairwell. She was halfway up the stairs when she suddenly tipped backwards drowsily and slid down the stairs and hit Beast Boy, who flew into Robin who fell backwards.

Cyborg and Starfire helped them to their feet. Beast Boy however was having a spasm.

"Raven! Are you okay! I should've made you take the elevator, oh, it's my fault, I'm so…"

"Beast Boy, calm down. What's going on?"

Beast Boy gazed into her eyes and saw her smiling. "What got you so riled up? And why am I on the floor? And why am I at the Tower? Wasn't I supposed to be back at the prison fighting Cinderblock?"

Beast Boy's eyes swelled up with tears. "RAVEN! You're back!" He hugged her and her eyes bugged out of her head.

Raven gasped for air. "Would someone mind explaining what's going on?"  
  
Beast Boy grinned at her when he released her from his hug. "Some other time Raven, but…well…I'm sorry about this morning."  
  
Starfire twitched happily, and enveloped everyone in a hug. "Happy Five Years of Being Friends!"  
  
Raven looked around worriedly. "The tape…I had…"  
  
"We watched it."  
  
Raven looked at Beast Boy in confusion. "What?"  
  
"We watched it, because we hoped that it would help you regain your memory. You had an accident, and, well, found the tape and now here we are."  
  
Raven smiled. "Well, this is…an interesting way to celebrate five years of being a Titan."  
  
Beast Boy leaned in towards her face. "I know."  
  
Raven leaned in towards his face until their lips barely touched each other. Starfire released her grip on them, and just as she did, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss.  
  
Starfire wiped away a tear. "It is so marvelous."  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Yeah…you know what this calls for? A celebration! I'm making waffles!"  
  
He rushed downstairs with Starfire flying after him. Robin walked down after them grinning from ear to ear.

Beast Boy released Raven from the kiss and hug and took her hand. "Raven…I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Raven leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I could never forget you. Not now, not ever."  
  
**_-The End-_**


End file.
